My Sweet Revenge
by Rose lestrix
Summary: La verdadera historia de Rosalie Cullen, según sus deseos.
1. Introducción

_Este es el primer fic que escribo de Crepúsculo! Espero que disfruten la introducción, avisen si les gustó y subiré el primer capítulo._

_Hay un segundo fic de la saga, es cortito! Se llama "Edward the killer" Leanlo, creo que les gustará!_

_**Disclimer**: Los personajes nombrados a continuación le pertenecen solamente a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo publico lo que creo que debió ser la historia de uno de ellos!_

* * *

**My Sweet Revenge**

**Introducción**

Era oficial, mi vida había terminado. Yo, Rosalie Lilliann Hale, estaba muerta.

Creía que lo tenía todo, que viviría feliz para siempre con el príncipe de mis sueños. Pero, al final, resulto que mi príncipe era el demonio en persona. Fue él quien tomó mi vida y jugó con ella, al igual que un niño, y cuando creyó haberme matado, simplemente me dejó tirada en la acera, hecha añicos.

Era una noche inusualmente fría. Era increíble que hacia solo un par de horas hubiera estado preocupara por el clima. Ahora parecía insignificante.

Los minutos pasaron, pero no sentí que estuviera muriendo, solo sentía un dolor punzante en cada centímetro de mi cuerpo, como si hubiera sido desgarrada desde el centro de mi ser hacia afuera. Luego de un tiempo, que me pareció una eternidad, sentí que algo cambiaba, pero no era lo que yo esperaba. Había alguien más conmigo y estaba trabajando sobre mi cuerpo, y no parecía estar ayudándome a morir más rápido, sino todo lo contrario, era como si quisiera salvarme. Quería gritarle que me dejara, pero me fue imposible encontrar mi voz, es más, no sentía nada mas que un entumecimiento. Y luego, nada. Había sido forzada a caer en un profundo sueño.

Me desperté poco después al sentir un nuevo cambio. Era como si me estuvieran quemando viva. Esta vez sí pude gritar. Grité con todas mis fuerzas, suplicando que me mataran. No se por cuanto tiempo lo hice, solo se que parecía eterno y nadie parecía querer cumplir mi deseo…

* * *

_Gracias por leerlo y por favor no olviden de dejar sus reviews! Recuerden que es la condición para que siga publicando!_

_Saludos!_

_Debbie Rose_


	2. Starting from my End

_Y aqui llega el primer capitulo! una ves más, espero que les guste y no se olviden de mandar sus Reviews!_

_**Disclaimer**: Los personajes aquí presentados solo les pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, a mi solo me pareció justo que se contara otra versión de su historia!_

* * *

**My Sweet Revenge**

**Capitulo 1: "Starting from my End"**

Cuando el fuego se extinguió, sentí que mi cuerpo era más duro y fuerte de lo que nunca había sido.

Había un hombre a mi lado que me hablaba, pero no lo escuche. Solo una palabra captó mi atención. "Vampiro". Lo miré preguntándome si había escuchado bien y él asintió.

"Sí, has escuchado bien" Me dijo "Eres un vampiro, Rosalie"

Estaba sorprendida y extrañada a la vez de que supiera mi nombre. No era alguien a quien haya visto antes.

"Yo también soy un vampiro" continuó, de alguna forma clarando mis dudas. "Me llamo Edward Cullen." Seguí mirándolo fijo, aun sin poder comprender como era que sabia mi nombre "Se leer mentes." Me dijo contestando a mi pregunta no formulada "Es por eso que se tu nombre"

No podía creer lo que me decía. Los vampiros solo existían en los cuentos de terror. No podía ser uno, no era posible.

"Existimos, Rosalie" Dijo Edward contestando a mis pensamientos. Me estaba inquietando esta situación. Era como si lo tuviera dentro de mi cabeza, invadiendo mi privacidad. "Si quieres, puedo irme." Dijo rápidamente al captar mi disconformidad "Le diré a Carlisle que venga a explicártelo todo."

Me sorprendió la rapidez con la que desapareció el tal Edward. En un momento estaba a mi lado y al siguiente ya no estaba, y lo más inquietante era que pude ver todos los detalles de su rápido movimiento. Al ver eso, comencé dudar si realmente los vampiros no existían.

Estuve sola un segundo, ya que otro hombre entró en la habitación, quien debía de ser el tal Carlisle. Noté un par de detalles que me hicieron dar cuenta de que se parecía mucho a Edward; ambos eran pálidos, tenían el mismo color miel en los ojos y, por sobre todo, ambos poseían una belleza sobrenatural. Esto me hizo sentir algo celosa. Era imposible que existiera alguien que fuera más bello que yo, la mujer más hermosa en todo el mundo.

Carlisle me sonrió. "Hola Rosalie" Dijo "Soy el doctor Carlisle Cullen." que curioso que Edward tenga el mismo apellido, serán parientes? "Edward me dijo que estabas un poco incomoda en su presencia y me pidió que venga a explicarte sobre tu nueva vida." Me limité a asentir con la cabeza, dejándole saber que estaba de acuerdo. "Como ya te lo habrá dicho Edward, eres un vampiro. Esto significa, como ya sabrás, que eres inmortal y que tendrás que alimentarte de sangre humana para sobrevivir."

"Sangre humana?" Pregunté alarmada. Me distraje un poco cuando escuche mi voz por primera vez, pero no dejé que eso me sacara del tema que me estresaba en ese momento. No era mi intención dañar a otro ser humano, aunque sea para sobrevivir. Me parecía un acto vil, sobre todo por lo que me había pasado esa noche... me parecía que ese recuerdo pertenecía a una vida pasada, otra era. Al darme cuenta de ello, me aferre con más fuerza a ese recuerdo repugnante y doloroso ya que era lo único real que podía sentir de todo esto.

Noté que mi mente parecía tener más espacio para pensar en varias cosas a la ves, ya que al tiempo que pensaba en mis últimas horas de vida, también pude notar un dolor punzante en mi garganta que se convertía de a poco en el pensamiento más dominante en mi mente. Era como si el fuego nunca se hubiera extinguido, como si se hubiera instalado solo en esa parte de mi cuerpo.

Al pensar en todo esto, me di cuenta de que en verdad creía que era un vampiro, aunque a estas alturas, esa era la única explicación que podía encontrar para lo que experimentaba. Hasta habían cientos de cosas que veía con estos ojos: el polvo del aire y cada detalle insignificante de la habitación, junto con otras cosa que parecían no tener significado ni importancia por el momento.

"No tienes que matar personas si no lo deseas" Me aseguró Carlisle "Hay otras alternativas para calmar nuestra sed. Nuestro clan en particular, se dedica a beber sangre de animales en vez de humana. Otros vampiros prefieren comprar sangre humana en bancos de sangre. Tú puedes escoger lo que más prefrieras, no te obligaremos a nada. Solo tienes que tener algo muy claro.

"Primero, y esto es muy importante que lo sepas, no debes revelar tu condición a los humanos. Existe un clan de vampiros en Italia, los llamados Vulturi, que se encargan de castigar a aquellos que divulguen nuestra existencia o que, por sus acciones, los humanos descubran nuestro mundo.

"Luego, solo quería dejarte en claro que puedes hacer con tu vida lo que te parezca correcto, no vamos a obligarte a permanecer con nosotros si no lo prefieres. Eres libre de irte."

"Entiendo," Respondí "Solo quería preguntarte... hmmm... Qué es esta sensación de quemazón que siento en la garganta?"

"Lo siento, linda, debí haber dejado esta conversación para después. Es sed, lo sentirás siempre de ahora en más y la única forma de atenuarlo es bebiendo sangra."

Asentí, fue lo único que pude hacer ya que no sabia como me sentía a estas alturas.

Me tomé un momento para reflexionar lo que acababa de decirme y tomar una decisión. Estaba totalmente de acuerdo con la primera parte. Era demasiado egoísta para compartir esta vida con otro humano, sin contar el hecho de que no quería condenar a alguien más, entendía muy bien a que clase de vida me habían arrastrado, una vida que me privaba de muchos placeres humanos. Aunque tenía algunas ventajas, las cuales por el momento no podía apreciar.

Por último, reflexioné en lo que me dijo al final. No quería quedarme sola. Me aterraba la idea de vagar por este mundo eternamente en soledad...

Miré a Carlisle a los ojos, y dije "No quiero quedarme sola" Me distraje una vez más con el sonido de mi voz. Era el sonido más precioso y perfecto que había escuchado. Era como escuchar la suave brisa de las olas al romper en la orilla.

Carlisle me sonrió y dijo "No tienes que estar sola. Puedes quedarte con nosotros y formar parte de nuestra familia"

"Gracias" Acepté. Me sentía más aliviada al tener una alternativa a la soledad, aunque dudaba mucho que pudiera pertenecer a su familia.

Carlisle se levanto de su asiento "Ven" dijo mientras me ofrecía su mano para que me incorporara, "Te voy a presentar a mi esposa, y si quieres después, te puedo acompañar a cazar." Me condujo a la otra habitación donde se encontraban Edward y una mujer hermosa sentados en un sillón esperando. Sentí celos al ver a la mujer, no podía ser más preciosa que yo… lo que me recuerda, cómo me veré yo? No me he visto en un espejo desde que desperté en esta nueva vida…

Carlisle, sacándome de mis pensamientos, me dejó frente a la mujer, la cual se levantó, y dijo "Rosalie ella es mi esposa Esme"

Me incliné en forma de saludo, como mis padres me habían enseñado. "Es un placer" dije con cortesía.

"El placer es todo mío, Rosalie" me respondió con una sonrisa sincera

"Y ya conoces a Edward" Continuó Carlisle, hice otra reverencia hacia Edward "Él es como un hijo para nosotros" Debía ser por eso que llevaban el mismo apellido. No estoy muy segura, pero creo que él asintió con la cabeza, respondiendo una vez más pensamientos.

"Se que debes estar muy sedienta, será mejor ponernos en marcha." Me dijo Carlisle en un tono muy serio.

Se me ocurrió algo en ese momento, por lo que le respondí "Si no te importa, me gustaría que Edward me acompañase,"-me volví hacia él mientras hablaba- "Si es que no te molesta..." dejé la frase a medio terminar, insegura de que quisiera hacerlo.

"Si es lo que quieres, por supuesto que te acompañaré." Afirmó con un tono amable y respetuoso.

* * *

_Debo decir que me sorprendi a mi misma con este primer capitulo, supongo que me ayudo a saber cuales son mis talentos. pero solo ustedes pueden decirme si tengo razon! Mandes sus Reviews!_


	3. Details

_Segundo capi! Disfruten!_

* * *

**My Sweet Revenge**

**Capitulo 2: "Details"**

"Me sorprende que hayas elegido venir de caza conmigo" Comentó Edward una vez nos alejamos de la casa.

"La verdad Edward, es que necesito hablar contigo, sino te molesta." Contesté luego de pensar si debía decirle la verdad enseguida o esperar hasta después de cazar. "Se que no nos conocemos, pero, supongo que eres el único que sabe con exactitud lo que pasó mi última noche como humana" No pude evitar pensar en mi plan para vengarme de esos desgraciados, al tiempo que le decía esto a Edward.

"Rosalie, no creo poder ayudarte con eso" Respondió a mis pensamientos. Esta vez no me molestó que lo hiciera, de hecho, ya me empezaba a acostumbrar a eso. "Además" Continuó "Eres muy joven, puedes terminar cometiendo una estupidez y llamar la atención de los Vulturi, Carlisle te lo explico, Rosalie. Piénsalo bien."

Mi paciencia comenzaba a flaquear y sabía que él podía sentirlo, odiaba esa forma en que me habló, como si yo fuera una niña caprichosa que estaba pidiendo un regalo caro.

_Se que soy nueva en esta vida y no s__e muchos detalles importantes, pero necesito vengarme por lo que me hicieron esos..._

Pensé por miedo a que mi voz me fallara.

"Mira" Dijo en tono serio "Esto no es algo para tomarse a la ligera. Tienes que pensar un poco más en ti" Estuve a punto de objetar, cuando él me interrumpió "Me refiero al dolor que sentirás una vez que huelas su sangre"

No pude negarlo, porque era cierto. Podía sentir el fuego quemando en mi garganta y aun no había sentido tal aroma. Mi mano voló a mi cuello y lo sujeté como si pudiera apagar las llamas con mi mano.

"Entiendes a que me refiero? Ese dolor que sientes ahora no se compara con el que sentirás cuando lo tengas cerca"

No importaba lo que me dijera, no me iba q quedar sin mi merecida venganza. Además tenía que dejarle claro a Edward que no necesitaba su ayuda ni la de nadie para acabar con sus miserables vidas, solo que tenia que saber algunos detalles para hacerlo.

"De todos modos Edward, yo no te estoy pidiendo que me ayudes en ese sentido. Lo único que quiero es que me expliques con exactitud que es lo que me pasará una ves que tenga un humano enfrente y cuales son las precauciones que debo tomar para no derramar su sangre, porque no quiero ni una inmunda gota en mi cuerpo!" Termine la frase con una furia tan profunda que me sorprendió hasta a mi.

Edward me miró con una mezcla de sentimientos que no logré descifrar. Me pareció que uno de ellos fue compasión, pero no estoy segura...

"Esta bien Rosalie," Dijo resignado "Te diré todo lo que se, pero no te prometo nada. Todo esto lo se por mis propias experiencias y no hay garantía de que funcionen del mismo modo para ti."

"Muchas gracias Edward" Le respondí de todo corazón "Eso es todo lo que necesito, del resto me encargaré yo misma." Ya podía imaginar todo lo que les haría a esos mal nacidos. Eso si, no derramaría ni una gota de su sangre, pues no era tan ignorante como para no darme cuenta de que pasarían siglos antes de ser inmune por completo y no iba a esperar tanto tiempo.

Edward escuchó todo esto, y parecía estar de acuerdo con la mayoría aun que no lo mencionó.

Nos apresuramos a cazar y luego Edward me explicó lo que quería saber. Estaba decidida, mañana comenzaría con mi venganza.

Edward me convenció para contarles a Esme y Carlisle sobre mi plan, me aseguró que ellos entenderían lo que me estaba pasando y no intentarían detenerme. Si Edward no hubiera sonado tan convincente, no les hubiera contado a los demás, no por falta de confianza, sino porque no quería que pensaran mal de mi. No lo entendía, jamás me había preocupado por lo que el resto pensara, pero Carlisle y Esme eran dos puntos aparte. El otro motivo por el cual no les quería contar era que no iba a permitir que nadie me detuviera. Estos bastardos morirían, y sería yo quien los asesine.

En cuanto volvimos de caza les pedí a Esme y a Carlisle un momento para hablar sobre lo que tenía pensado hacer, y le pedí a Edward que se quedara a mi lado. La verdad es que me caía muy bien, me daba cuenta de que era una buena persona pero había algo que lo tenía muy triste, aunque no me atrevía a preguntarle qué, ni siquiera me atreví a pensar en ello cerca de él.

A estas alturas estábamos en la sala de estar, Esme y Carlisle sentados en frente a mi, y Edward a mi lado en el sillón.

"Cuéntanos Rosalie" Habló Carlisle algo preocupado por mi comportamiento, estaba muy nerviosa. "A qué se debe el motivo de esta reunión?"

Retorcí un mechón de mi cabello entre mis dedos nerviosamente mientras hablaba. "Bueno, ustedes ya saben los motivos por los que hoy soy vampiro" Ambos asintieron mientras hablaba. "Pues, verán, no suelo ser así por lo general, pero no soporto la idea de quedarme sentada y ver como esos asesinos se salen con la suya y no pagan por sus crímenes. Así que he decidido cobrarme venganza con sus muertes." Mi voz fue cambiando del nerviosismo a la furia a medida que avanzaba en mi explicación.

Parecía que Esme era la que me comprendía mejor, supongo que por el hecho de que era mujer y era la que entendía mejor mi situación. Carlisle no parecía muy convencido con mi decisión, pero tampoco parecía en contra.

"No soy quien para decirte si lo que haces esta bien o mal y no lo voy a hacer" Dijo Carlisle "Lo que sí quiero que tengas en cuenta es que puede ser muy arriesgado lo que harás"

"Sí, eso ya lo se" Le interrumpí "Edward ya me explicó todo."

"Pues, entonces solo que resta desearte suerte con tu plan, y dejarte saber que hagas lo que hagas nosotros no te juzgaremos" Me relajó mucho escuchar eso, era como si Carlisle hubiera adivinado que temía lo que pensaran de mi.

"Muchas gracias Carlisle" Le respondí de todo corazón "Eso es todo lo que necesito" Me sorprendí a mi misma cuando me levanté y le dí un gran abrazo a Carlisle. Se comportaba como mi padre debió de hacerlo, y que jamás hizo. Al principió Carlisle parecía tan sorprendido como yo, pero me devolvió el abrazo al instante.

Una vez que Carlisle me soltó, Esme me abrazó igual que una madre a su hija.

Me sentía muy rara luego de este intercambio de afecto. No entendía cómo podía ser que ellos sin conocerme me hubieran abierto las puertas de su hogar y me acogieran como una hija. Y me sentí mal por hacerlos cómplices de mi venganza, y que encima me dejaran seguir adelante con esto. Pero por más culpa que sintiera, no abortaría mi plan. Ya me había convencido que era lo mejor para mi y cumpliría con mi palabra: Esos mal nacidos pagarían por mi muerte, muy pronto ocuparán sus respectivas tumbas.

* * *

_Ya desde ese entonces Edward estaba triste =(_

_Como siempre, manden sus reviews! Pronto subiré el 3er capi!_


	4. The Killings

_Y llego el tercer capitulo! este sera el ultimo que publique por ahora, tengo una idea de como terminar, pero necesito inspiracion y tiempo! En fin, espero que les guste el capi!_

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

**The Killings**

No me costó mucho decidir el orden en el que mataría a mis víctimas. Comenzaría con John, porque él había sido el responsable de todo ese show, aunque en cierto punto también estaba agradecida de que todo pasó antes y no estando casada con Royce.

No me interesa el orden en que el resto mueran, solo quiero dejar a Royce a lo último. Quiero que se entere de lo que les espera a sus amigos. Quiero que padezca el doble que ellos. Que se vuelva loco cuando descubra lo que pasa. Quiero verlo llorar, rogar por su miserable y repugnante vida. En fin, quiero que sufra.

Localizar a John fue muy fácil una vez que robé la lista de invitados a la boda. Nadie lo notó, debido a que estaban muy ocupados buscándome. Desearía poder decirles que en realidad estaba muerta y que Royce fue el responsable, pero Edward y Carlisle me prohibieron hablar con nadie sobre nosotros. Se suponía que no existíamos y de todos modos los Vulturi me matarían, a mí y a quien quiera que le contara, si revelaba nuestro secreto.

Decidí actuar de noche, contra menos testigos mejor. Llevaba puesta una larga capa negra con capucha para ocultar mi rostro y sobre todo mis ojos, los cuales eran de un intenso color rojo carmesí. Me había percatado de ese detalle apenas hace unas horas, cuando decidí mirarme en un espejo; me causo un infinito placer descubrir que me había convertido en la mujer más hermosa que jamás haya visto. Era incluso más preciosa que siendo humana, y eso era decir mucho. El único detalle fuera de lugar eran los ojos, pero Carlisle y Edward me aseguraron que se convertirían en dorado en un par de meses si continuaba con su "dieta"

Pensaba en todo esto mientras me dirigía al hotel donde se hospedaba John. Al parecer había decidido quedarse para apoyar a su amigo en la perdida de su prometida. _Ja! _ Seguro se quedo para tapar el desastre que habían provocado.

Fui directo a la recepción y le di el nombre completo de John a una señorita muy amable. Mi garganta ardió con el deseo que me provoco el aroma de su sangre, pero no deje que me distrajera de mi misión.

"Se hospeda en el cuarto número 18" Me dijo amablemente.

"Muchas gracias" Conteste con cortesía, siempre cuidadosa de que no viera mis ojos bajo la capucha.

Cuando llegue a la puerta correcta, llame un par de veces y espere a que me abriera. En cuanto lo hizo me deslice al interior con rapidez sobre humana y cerré la puerta detrás de mí con llave. John se quedo de piedra al ver la velocidad con la que había entrado. Baje la capucha para que pidiera reconocerme y lo mire directo a los ojos.

"¿Me recuerdas John?" Le pregunte con una sonrisa malvada en los labios.

"Im-imposible" Tartamudeo "T-tu… Pero… Yo… Estabas muerta. ¡Y-yo te vi morir!" Me complacía enormemente verlo trabarse al hablar y como el terror comenzaba a hacerse visible en su rostro, dejando atrás el aturdimiento inicial.

"Vas a pagar por lo que me hiciste" Le espete con un tono fiero pero suave, que lo hizo caer de rodillas frente a mí, temblando igual que una pluma al viento.

"¡N-no! ¡No, por favor!" Comenzó a suplicar, pero ya era demasiado tarde para suplicas, ellos no tuvieron misericordia conmigo esa noche, y yo no iba a ser compasiva con ninguno de ellos.

Me arrodille para quedar a su altura, lo mire a los ojos una vez más y pose mis manos a ambos lados de su rostro, tomándolo delicadamente.

"No te preocupes John" Le susurre delicada y dulcemente, lo que parecía ponerlo más nervioso y tembloroso "Dentro de muy poco volverás a reunirte con tus amiguitos." Y sin más, gire su cuello bruscamente y su cuerpo se relajo instantáneamente. Solté su rostro y su cuerpo se desplomo ya sin vida.

Al día siguiente, todo el pueblo hablaba de la muerte de John. Carlisle no me dijo nada, actuaba como si nada hubiese ocurrido, al igual que Esme y Edward.

Yo por mi parte, estaba demasiado contenta como para ocultarlo. Mi plan estaba saliendo de maravilla, ya que nadie tenía ni una pista de quien pudo haber matado a John.

Esa tarde salí de caza, por un lado, para matar el tiempo, y por otro, para fortalecerme para mi próximo asesinato.

Seguí la misma rutina que la primera vez, hace ya una semana, fui hasta la casa de mi segunda víctima vestida con la misma capa negra. Llame a la puerta un par de veces, cerré la puerta con llave en cuando me atendieron y me volví para matar al desgraciado de la misma manera que lo había hecho con John.

Una vez más, al día siguiente se corrió el rumor de que se había encontrado el cuerpo sin vida de otro hijo de ricachones y, al igual que la última vez, no tenían ni una pista de su asesino.

Y así, continúe con los otros dos bastardos. Para cuando encontraron el cuerpo de mi cuarta víctima, me enteré que Royce estaba encerrado en una habitación sin ventanas cuya única vía de entrada, una puerta tan gruesa como la de una caja fuerte, estaba custodiada constantemente por policías armados.

Estaba decidida a hacer sufrir a Royce todo lo que más pueda, así que deje pasar un par de semanas antes de ir tras él.

Para la ocasión, opté por vestir un traje de novia blanco que robe de una tienda, en lugar de mi capa negra. Al llegar al lugar donde se encontraba Royce, distinguí los dos policías que custodiaban la puerta. Me reí de su pobre esfuerzo por protegerse mientras mataba a los dos hombres.

Continué hacia la puerta y la abrí, fue tan fácil como abrir cualquier puerta ordinaria. Lo escuche gritar con todas sus fuerzas en cuanto me vio, lo que provoco que sonriera aun más ampliamente.

"Hola, amor" Lo salude mientras me acercaba a él. Gritó horrorizado al verme acercándome y se apretó contra la pared detrás de él "No te alejes" le pedí dulce pero aterradoramente.

Cuando llegue a su lado alce una mano hacia su pelo, como queriendo acariciarlo, y tire de él con la fuera suficiente para arrancarlo de raíz. Royce aulló en agonía mientras yo reía cruelmente.

"Díme Royce" Le gruñí furiosa, "¿Que se siente ser lastimado por tu propia mujer?" Mientras decía esto, tome tu brazo y lo torcí con el menor esfuerzo. Sonreí satisfecha cuando escuche sus huesos romperse. Royce dejo escapar un grito desgarrador.

"Contéstame" Le grite al tiempo que mi puño golpeaba su zona baja con fuerza.

Él pareció quedarse sin aire. Cayó al suelo agarrándose sus partes. Yo estaba en un estado de éxtasis, su dolor era como una droga, me complacía en un nivel superior a cualquier sensación que haya experimentado hasta el momento. Sentía incluso más placer que el que me provocaba el sabor de la sangre.

Continué rompiendo cada uno de sus huesos por horas, susurrándole palabras de odio y disfrutando cada sensación de satisfacción que sentía por cada uno de sus gritos.

Eventualmente, Royce comenzó a rogarme que lo matara de una vez, lo que provocaba que recibiera otro golpe o le rompiera otro hueso, siempre teniendo especial cuidado de que no perdiera la conciencia o se derramara siquiera una gota de sangre, sabía que eso era todo lo que necesitaba para perder el control y no quería que eso pasara.

Cuando ya no hubo más daño que pudiera infringirle, decidí matarlo.

"Nunca debiste haberte metido conmigo, amor" Le susurre amenazadoramente "Podríamos haber sido tan felices juntos, pero tenias que comportarte como un imbécil!" Escupí la última palabra con asco. "Adiós, amor. Que te vaya bonito en el infierno junto con tus repugnantes amigos!" Y dicho esto, le di un golpe fatal en el pecho justo donde se encontraba su corazón, el cual dejo de latir al instante. Solté su cadáver y abandoné la habitación con una enorme dicha. Ahora si podía vivir tranquila y disfrutar de mi eterna belleza.

* * *

_Por fin Rosalie obtuvo su venganza! Pero no esta fuera de peligro!_


End file.
